Silver Linings
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Kaeàna saved little child Legolas from a captor. Now she has to take the elf Prince home. With a long journey ahead of them she grows an attachment to this boy. Once she returns him to his highly worried father she is offered a job. (Oc/Thranduil. Maybe.)
1. Chapter 1

Kaeàna walked down the road, she led her large horse down the crowded streets.

Her sharp ears picked up the sound of a child protesting and screaming. It wasn't your normal temper tantrum scream either.

She saw a man dressed in all black lift the small elf child on his horse and take off.

She jumped on the back of her draft horse. She spurred him into action.

People jumped out of the way of his thundering hooves. She kept an eye on the man, his horse was fast. They soon escaped the market place. The road led into the woods.

This was really not how her day was supposed to go, Kaeàna thought.

She pulled an arrow from her sheath and got her bow ready.

She stood up in her stirrups, and fired an arrow into the child's captor's shoulder.

She heard him cry out and say him fall off his horse. His horse came to an immediate stop. The elf child was still on his horse.

She pulled her horse to a halt and dismounted. The man lay writhing in agony. Kaeàna let a frown of disgust cross her features. She kicked the man in the stomach, as she walked to retrieve the child.

She swiftly pulled the crying boy off the horse.

" Calm little one. I mean you no harm." The little boy sat on her hip.

He rubbed his eyes.

" Thank you," he mumbled hugging her tightly.

" What is your name, sweet child?"

" Legolas."

" Well little Legolas, let's get you home safe. My name is Kaeàna, but you can call me Ka."

The little boy nodded. She set him on her horse.

" Stay still, I have a bad man to take care of."

Her soft demeanor changed as she lifted the man up from the ground by his hair.

With a swift blow to the head he was unconscious. She draped him over his horse before binding his hands.

She grabbed the horse's reins and tied then to her horse's saddle.

She mounted her horse and Legolas sat in front of her.

" Ka?"

" Yes?"

" Why did you save me?"

" Because you are an innocent child, it was the right thing to do."

She patted the child's shoulder.

"Thank you."

She smiled down at the little one.

" Any day,"


	2. Chapter 2

Kaeàna sat with the little elfling. They were in a restaurant, it was loud, warm and busy.

" What is your name?"

"Legolas Greenleaf." He said simply and began eating. He was picking at his food but ate it with a distracted grin.

" Well Legolas. We're are you from?" She needed to find out who to return this little elf too.

" Mirkwood."

Kaeàna almost chocked on her ale. She coughed. "That far huh?"

Legolas nodded.

" We were visiting the city when the bad man grabbed me.."

He continued eating.

" What are your parents name's?"

"My ada is Thranduil. People say he is the king. I don't know if I believe that. He wears branches on his head..."

Kaeàna sniggered.

" That would make you a little Prince then aye?"

"I guess."

He began to take a drink of his water.

Ka was walking to the inn. Legolas held her hand, in her other hand she held the reins to her horse. The man she left at the rangers door step she attached a note to his shirt and left.

She tied her horse in the stables.

Legolas was about to fall asleep on his feet. He was swaying softly, and leaned against her leg.

She picked him up and set him on her hip.

Kaeàna grinned and stroked his hair. He was already asleep.

She walked into the inn. The woman at the front desk immediately smiled at her.

" That is a beautiful child."

"He-"

She was already standing up, to come see him so she kept quiet. It was an older woman, greying auburn hair was in a loose braid that tumbled down her shoulders.

She put a thin hand on his cheek.

" My, he is handsome. Little sweetheart." The older woman doted.

" Will it just be for the two of you?"

Kaeàna nodded. " Yep. That's it."

" Alright it's six coin for the night breakfast is served in the morning."

Ka dug in her pocket, she pulled out the six coin and grabbed the key.

Legolas had rested his blond head against her shoulder and was slightly snoring.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was clean, nothing to fancy and it smelled clean. There was even a bathroom.

She decided she could make the boy get a bath tomorrow.

Kaeàna slipped off his boots and laid him down into the bed.

She tucked him in softly, and placed a kiss on his head.

She had grown very fond of the child. Maybe it was because he was so sweet and told her everything about him. Everything.

She drew herself a bath, she washed away the dirt and grime from her travels. She rinsed and washed her light brown hair, it seemed to get a few shades lighter from having all of the dirt removed. Kaeàna pulled a sharp straight razor from her bag. Once she covered her legs in soap she shaved them.

She almost felt alive again.

She dried herself from the bath, changed into her sleeping clothes and plaited her hair for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaeàna woke to a heavy weight on her stomach. Legolas had crawled on top of her stomach and slept that way. His little head was rested on her chest.

" Sleepy head," she gently probed his cheek. " Wake up. There's food."

His blue eyes slowly began to open. " Food?"

Ka laughed. " But first we have to get you a bath."

That child was an utter mess.

He got her soaked to the bone.

She was brushing his white blond hair out of his face and into a ponytail.

" All done. Stay in the chair while I get dressed okay?" Legolas nodded, his attention was being occupied by her bow.

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she walked away as he pretended to fire it.

She changed into a forest green tunic and brown riding trousers. Ka rebraided her hair.

The tips of her brown hair were a deep red, her pointed ears were significantly more pointed than an elf's. They sat slightly outward.

She returned to the main room.

Legolas still sat on the bed, he was kicking his legs out excitedly.

Ka grabbed his hand.

" Lets go eat, yeah?"

Legolas grasped her hand and practically pulled her out the door.

She shut the door and put the key in her pocket.

Walking down the hall she found herself in the main lobby.

The older woman was setting up tables when Ka arrived with Legolas in tow.

"Would you like help?" She asked as she walked towards the older woman.

" I should be fine. This is the last one."

" Alright. At least let me pick it up."

The woman nodded. Together they lifted the heavy wooden table.

" Thank you dear."

" It's no trouble."

The older woman fixed her frock. " Please sit, breakfast will be done in a moment. It's eggs, gravy and ham this morning."

" Sounds wonderful." She turned and helped Legolas in his seat.

" But I don't want to sit over there Ka."

She raised an eyebrow at the squirming child.

" Then where do you want to sit?"

He jumped from the chair and moved himself to the one right beside her.

She inwardly rolled her eyes.

" Will you behave?"

He nodded fiercely.

" I will behave I promise."

Kaeàna smiled and tucked a strand of hair from behind her ear.

" Okay. And if you don't you have to sit over there."

Legolas nodded eyes wide.

She wanted to laugh, but didn't want to embarrass the child so she just pressed her lips together. Only a few minutes later did their food arrive.

The plates steamed hot, and smelled positively wonderful. Her mouth watered slightly. She quickly began to eat, after she thanked the older woman, and smiled.

She took a napkin and wiped her face.

Legolas had gotten his food all over his mouth. A little on his nose as well.

Kaeàna took his unused napkin and wiped his face.

" There you go messy thing."

He pulled a face.

" I am not messy."

She held up his napkin with an arched eyebrow.

Legolas laughed.

She cracked a smile and laughed a little too.

Even though the breakfast was included in her original payment she set two silver coins on the table.

" Are you finished Legolas?"

He nodded.

" Come on let's go then."

Kaeàna had brought her over night bag to the lobby with her so she simply checked out.

# # # #

" Do you perhaps have a map I could take?" Kaeàna asked the merchant.

The man who worked the stall nodded and pulled one from a basket.

" Thank you."

She walked away. Legolas was sitting on the back of her horse, she held the reins in her hand as she walked down the street.

She had purchased food rations, soap, clothes and a box of matches for her travels. She had everything else she would need for there week and a half journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas was squirming in the saddle.

Kaeàna held him still with one arm.

"Stop moving or else you will fall off."

The little elf looked over the side of the horse and squeaked. He sat absolutely still.

" Ka, you won't let me fall right?"

" No way. Now be still."

Legolas leaned back, his head was resting against her stomach.

" Ka. I am bored."

" I am terribly sorry, but what am I supposed to do about it?"

He fell silent for a moment.

" Tell me a story. Please,"

Kaeàna laughed.

"What would you like to hear? "

"You."

" Me? Why me?"

" I don't know."

She sighed.

" You have to tell me about you first,"

For the next hour or so they spent it talking.

The sun was setting behind the forest, it sank behind the trees.

Kaeàna's breath hitched in her throat.

It was dangerous to be on the road at night, orcs and thieves roamed the roads.

She urged her draft to go faster, only a few more miles. The horse's hooves pounded the ground mercilessly, for he knew the dangers as well.

Legolas held on to the saddle tightly, Ka tightened the grip on the boy.

Kaeàna was racing daylight, she knew she would lose but she was determined.

The noises of the night put her on edge, she was a sitting duck with this little child. She almost jumped out of her skin when a raven flew over head cawing.

Horrible shrieks began to sound in the dark woods. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark, but not all the way.

Her skin was crawling and her heart pounded in her chest.

A horrible sinking feeling was in her stomach when she saw the last golden rays disappear completely.

Chirps, howls and odd noises caused her to fear for their safety.

The creatures that lurked in these woods were not ones to toy with. Legolas had completely turned around in the saddle. His face buried in her stomach and little arms wrapped as tight as they would go around her middle. She made little comforting noises insisting everything was okay, but the little elf was not dumb.

A low rumble was heard from behind her, her heart almost stopped.

Her vision was now tinted with green, she could see at night. And she could see the pack of wargs following her.

She spurred her horse faster, she could see dim light in the distance of street torches.

She pulled her sword from her belt keeping it ready.

They bit at her horses feet, she saw the one get trampled beneath the horse's great hooves.

One lept up to the side. Legolas screamed, she brought her blade down into the animal's flesh.

Ka heard it cry out and saw it fall dead.

Others followed, still gnashing their great teeth.

She saw the city wall.

She called out. " OPEN THE DOORS! OPEN THE GATES!"

Ka saw a few men shuffle about, she saw them slowly open the gates.

Her horse just made it through the gates before the warg pack was shot down by the archers mounted on the wall.

She pulled her horse to a stop.

This was an elvish city, only they mounted archers on the walls, or had standing walls anymore for that matter.

She sent a silent thank you and began to console the crying child.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to the next city was rather uneventful. Each day was the same pattern, ride all day, stop for the night wether it be in an inn or a campsite, and continue for the next day.

They arrived to a great forest. The open field narrowed into a trail through the woods.

" Is this it?"She asked.

Legolas nodded.

" Yeah, the trail leads home."

Kaeàna sighed, she nudged the horse further into the woods.

" Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I'm just sad too."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

" Why are you sad sweetheart?".

She began to stroke his light hair.

He leaned his head back.

" You will leave. I will be alone with my ada. I will miss you."

Her heart just about broke into millions of pieces.

She placed a kiss on his head.

" I won't leave you. I will always come back. " She reached in her saddle bag. She pulled out the bundle of white cloth.

She unwrapped the cloth, the elk sat in the cloth. She picked the mother elk and Kaeàna placed the elk on Legolas' hand. "I will always be with you."

He turned in the saddle, she lifted the baby one.

"And you will always be with me,"

He surprised her when he managed to completely turn around it the saddle and wrap tight to her torso.

Her horse came to a halt when she stopped him to return the hug.

She felt the stray tears trickle from her eyes.

The child pulled back from her, he smiled gently as she tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear and poked his nose.

The two continued in peace, her horse walked until elves sprang from the forest.

The stallion stamped its feet.

The warriors surrounded the horse.

" I come with no bad intentions. I am just here to return the boy to his father." She announced with her hands raised in surrender.

The warriors broke apart as a man who seemed to be the leader broke the ranks.

" Legolas?"

" Ada!"

Kaeàna got down from the saddle. She lifted a smiling Legolas from the horse.

She handed him to the blond elf. He smiled fondly and murmured in a language not known to her, to him.

Legolas sat on his father's hip when he pointed to her.

" This is Ka. She saved me from the man who took me. She shot him with an arrow, then tied him up. She left him on the Rangers door. " he paused.

" She's protected me from a hoard of giant wargs. They were snapping and biting but she shot them down. She has been helping me get back to you."

Thranduil looked up from his son. "Is this true?"

Kaeàna tipped her head.

"Every word."

A smile fell on the king's lips.

" What if I offered a place for you in the palace?"

Ka looked up, her mind processing what those could mean.

" That would be wonderful."

"Perfect, from now on you are the personal guard to the royal family. Welcome to Mirkwood, Ka."


	6. Chapter 6

Kaeàna followed the royal family, Legolas and Thranduil, into Mirkwood. The reached the city gate, as it parted a gasp left her mouth.

Her eyes stared at the trees, the structures, the building, and the people. Her mount walked forwards, she closed her mouth after she had realised it had been sitting open.

Ka was in absolute awe. This city was amazing, and she had been guarding its Prince the entire time.

Her stomach began to lurch as they approached the palace. She swallowed.

She was told to dismount and a young elf who she guessed to be the stable boy gathered the reins of her horse.

She got down and awaited her orders.

Thranduil stared at her, he appeared to be sizing her up, seeing if she really was capable for the job.

Ka was nervous but it was no more intimidating than her normal jobs. She wasn't nervous because of the king. No, she was nervous because of the life and well-being of a child was being placed in her hands.

The king gestured for her to follow. She quickly fell into step behind him. Her braid swayed brushing her hips as she walked, the silence of their walk burned in her ears.

Finally the king slowed, and spoke.

"Tell me Ka, what is your full name?"

She gulped. "Kaeàna Arradwen."

Lord Thranduil sighed.

"That's unlike any family name I have heard... a maiden without a path."

She spoke softly "In truth sire, I did not inherent a name."

Thranduil arched a dark brow. "And why is that?"

"I was not raised by a mother and father you see, my caretaker was an older male human. He had little faith in me, but he believed I had the spirit of a Dragon but the means of a wanderer. "

"Do you believe this to be true?"

"I do, sire. The name has proved itself to be correct."

He simply nodded as they continued there walk further from the castle.

"Why did you save Legolas? Why did you not turn a blind eye as so many did?" He asked suddenly.

"Well... I couldn't simply do nothing. He is an innocent child, that was an awful man. What more is there to say?"

Thranduil stopped and turned to face Ka.

"I do like you. I trust you. You saved my son. Without knowing his lineage, without a reward. For that I am grateful. I do hope you will stay and become part of this kingdom, Kaeàna Arradwen."


	7. Chapter 7

The same night she was moved into the palace. Her quarters were alongside the prince's and the king's room. She had an actual room and place to lay her head at night.

Somewhere she could retire in familiar surroundings.

Kaeàna smiled as she packed what few of her belongings she had away in her room.

She may be a servant to the royal family but it could be worse. She was at least a high ranking one. Kaeàna unbraided her long hair and let the wild mass down.

Today had been rather eventful and she didn't quite know how to handle it.

A small knock sounded on her door. She walked to the door pulling it open. A smiling Legolas stood at her door. Kaeàna knelt to ground to see him eye to eye.

"What are you doing here little one?"

"Ada sent me to tell you that you need to get ready for dinner. He wants to introduce you to everyone."

Kaeàna groaned inwardly she just wanted to crawl in her bed.

"Of course. I will see you in a few minutes. Do you think you can show me?"

Legolas nodded excitedly.

She grinned back at the excited elfling.

"You wait here okay?"

Ka shut the door and found a new set of clothes. She hoped it wasn't a formal affair.

Her red blouse was covered in a tight leather vest that was nearly impenetrable. She wore her pants tucked into her knee high riding boots.

Ka left her hair down, to tired to care.

She pulled the door open and saw Legolas planted against the wall.

He bounded up and grabbed her hand.

"Eager are we?"

Legolas grinned again and led her down a hall.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Kaeàna followed the child who persistently tugged on her hand.

The came to a set of doors that guards watched over.

"Greetings Prince Legolas, who is your lovely friend?"

"Ka. She is my guardian. She's my friend too."

The brown haired elf smiled at them.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Ka."

The large doors opened and Legolas led them hastily to a table.

"Slow down would you?"

"I just want to get to Ada so he can see that you're here."

He led her through the winding crowd of people with drinks in their hands. Yes, it was a formal affair and she was in her fighting attire.

Kaeàna felt irritation crawl under her skin.

She caught sight of the king in his fine silver robes when she was stopped by a male elf.

"Refill this would you?"

Ka stoped, "I beg your pardon?"

He arched his eyebrow. "Don't act insolent, you obviously are a servant dressed like that-"

"You are mistaken, sir." She hissed, Legolas stoped to watch.

"Do not back talk me, low life."

"Watch your tone with me. Elf." Her nostrils flared.

"I am Lord Fallon of-"

She pointed a finger at the elf scum.

"I don't care if you are damned royalty of the island go fuck yourself ville. I am the guardian to the royal family and a fae. I will not take your tone, boy."

She recoiled realising that her secret had just been thrown out there and she just shit talked a Lord. Oh fantastic.

His face was turning a red, he opened his mouth when he was interrupted.

"That is quite enough Fallon. I believe you should retire for the night."

The cool voice rolled through the air with an unmistakable authority.

Fallon was now red from embarrassment, he ducked his head and quickly retreated.

Thranduil slowly came into view as he stepped in front of her.

"You have quite the temper, Fae Kaeàna. I would not like to be on the receiving end of such sharp daggers."

"My apologies your majesty."

Legolas tugged on his father's robe.

"Ada, Kaeàna said bad words, does that mean I can say fuck too?"

Both Ka and Thranduil balked.

"No!" The both shouted in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaeàna retired that night far more exhausted than when she had left. She had to help Thranduil lecture Legolas on why certain words shouldn't come out of the child's mouth. It was interesting to say the least.

She stripped down into her undergarments and flopped onto the bed sinking into the soft mattress. Ka was asleep before she could pull the blanket up.

A knock sounded on her door. She jumped up and was ready to unleash a fury of snarls in their direction. The sun hasn't even graced her with its presence yet and yet they wanted her awake.

She released she was almost naked from last night. She looked around for her clothes. She found her shirt crumpled in a heap by the bed. She slipped it on over her head. She was thankful for its length.

She cracked open the door. She looked around not seeing anything then she looked down.

A red nosed Legolas with a long blanket and his wooden elk in his hand he walked up to Kaeàna. He sniffed, he had obviously been crying.

Ka knitted her brows and knelt down. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" She touched the elflings soft cheek and felt her irritation melt away.

"I- I had a nightmare Ka. Bad man, and wargs."

Ka pushed open her door.

"Come here." She scooped him up in her arms and rested him on her hip. He buried his face in her shoulder and she petted his hair. She used one arm to wrap his blanket securely around him, ignoring the way the wooden elk poked her in the stomach.

She walked out into the hallway. She remembered where Lord Thranduil had said the bedrooms where. She pushed open the door.

Brightly coloured quilts and silk drapery filled up the room. Stuffed toys and games sat on the surfaces. This was definitely a child's room.

Legolas had begun to fall asleep in her arms. She gently pryed him off of her. She placed him in his bed, draping the blanket he carried with him over his small form. She tucked a lock of light hair away from his eyes. To keep him from losing it she set the toy elk on the stand by his bed.

Kaeàna silently stepped outside of the room shutting the door.

She was startled by the figure that loomed behind her. She jumped before taking notice that was Lord Thranduil. She could make out his features in the faint candle light that illuminated the hallway.

"You startled me, my Lord."

"May I ask what you were doing?"

"Simply returning Legolas to his room, he had a nightmare and knocked on my door."

If she squinted she was certain she could see his lips up turn in a smile.

"It seems your title also includes vanquisher of night terrors?"

"Its seems to be that way yes." She nodded.

"Goodnight Kaeàna."

"Goodnight Lord Thranduil."


End file.
